


There's a Spider

by FairyParker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Parent Pepper Potts, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyParker/pseuds/FairyParker
Summary: Peter comes home from MIT as a surprise to his parents and little sister. Let's just say the surprise doesn't end up how he was hoping but better.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	There's a Spider

**Author's Note:**

> SUPER SHORT FIC! i had this idea like 4 months ago and it's just been sitting in my fanfic folder but after re reading it today it's too cute to not post! enjoy :)

“Petey?” Morgan smiles entering her tent which Tony had made her in front of the lake house. “I thought you were in college?” She questions, jumping into his arms.

“I’ve missed you Morgan! But we have to stay quiet I want to surprise mom and dad.” He puts his index finger over his lips.

“I can go get them!” She bounces up about to exist the tent. "I have a really good idea!" 

“Perfect.” He waves her off as she runs inside. There is a faint sound of her calling for them. He knows exactly what she’s going to do.

Initially he was meant to arrive next week but with all his course work handed in early it was the perfect opportunity to pay a surprise visit to his parents and little sister. MIT was going great and he was on track to getting perfect grades. Being away from home was always hard and he’d always try and visit as much as possible.

“How big are we talking for this spider?” Tony spoke, his voice is coming closer and closer to the tent.

“It’s really big!” Morgan guides him closer to the tent, excitement building up inside of her.

He pulls open the fabric curtain of the tent and finds Peter sitting inside with a big smile spread across his face. “Ooo Morgan you’re right this spider is really big, help me kill it?” Tony grabs one of Morgan’s teddies and throws it Peter causing him to burst out in laughter.

Morgan joins in by tickling Peter, making him laugh even more.

“Dad, Morgan stop it I can’t stop laughing.” He says breathlessly, eyes full of tears. His covered with stuff toys at this point and his face has turned red. Tony can’t help but also laugh too. He misses this. 

“Let’s go show Pepper the spider we caught!” Tony picks Peter up as he still laughs uncontrollably. He swings Peter over his shoulder easily and walks into the lake house calling for Pepper. “Honey look at the spider me and Morgan caught outside.” Peter is trying really hard to keep quiet but from being carried on Tony’s shoulder and being tickled he can’t help it.

“Why would you bring a spider into the house?” Pepper entered the room. “Oh my god Peter!” Tony gently put the kid back down and he runs into his Mom’s arms smiling fondly. “I’m so glad you’re home and I’m so glad it isn’t a real spider.” Pepper admits scrunching his hair. 

Peter tried to catch his breath and get a few words out but it’s extremely hard to contain himself. “They… tickled… me… and threw… like…. fifty…stuffed… toys… in… my… face” She let out sarcastic sigh.

“Awh of course they did.” Pepper giggled giving Tony a jokingly stern look. “Luckily I’ve made your favourite chicken pie so let’s go have some food. Tell me all about MIT..."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!  
>  you can find me on:  
> insta: @ fairy.holland  
> twitter: @ fairy_parkerr  
> tiktok: im_behind_u


End file.
